1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fat spread with a fat content of 20 to 60% by weight, calculated relative to the entire composition, of the water-in-oil type comprising a mixture of particles of vegetable fats which are solid at least above 20.degree. C. and particles of a liquid oil in an amount such that the total fat mixture contains at least 40% polyunsaturated fatty acids and the water phase contains a thickener in the form of 0.1 to 5% by weight gelatin or agar-agar.
2. The Prior Art
A fat spread of this type in which gelatin or agar-agar is used as thickener for the water phase is known.
In this known fat spread, where the water phase has a very substantial influence on the taste and structure, lactoprotein is used in the water phase in addition to a thickener in the form of gelatin or agar-agar.
In order to prevent the lactoprotein precipitating in the form of coarse particles during the preparation, the lactoprotein must be dissolved or dispersed in a separate aqueous medium and the mixing with a gelatin-containing solution must also be carried out at a temperature which is not higher than 40.degree. C. Finally, it is compulsory to adapt the amount of gelatin or agar-agar to the hardness of the fat used.
Another disadvantage is that rapid growth of bacteria can occur as a consequence of the presence of lactoprotein and a relatively high pH of 5 to 6 of the product, as a result of which the spread has only a short shelf life.